We Are Stars
by PositiveVibes1379
Summary: They were like fire and ice. Neither felt attracted to the other like a moth to a flame. He was too careless and she was too serious. But hey, don't opposites attract? -Auslly-


**Chapter One**

 _ **Twenty One Questions**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Anything in italics are either songs, things I clearly don't own, or names of books. Enjoy.**

* * *

"You're _appalling_ ," she hissed, slapping him across his face.

The male blinked and looked down at the short girl. He raised a brow and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, Danielle, are you _forgetting_ that _you_ cheated on me _first_?" he asked her.

The girl puffed out her cheeks and turned on her heel. "Well, next time be more of a man and don't cheat on _me_ ," she hissed storming off. "You'll be sorry, _Austin Moon_!"

He stared at her retreating form in confusion. _She … she can't be serious,_ he thought in disbelief. A hand clamped down on his shoulder and he turned to look at his best friend. His ginger friend shook his head and sighed. "Not again, Aust. I'm starting to think you're quite the heartbreaker. And right on the verge off summer ending? Not cool, man," the ginger scolded him.

His friend shook his head and Austin gave _him_ a look of disbelief. " _Dez_! It wasn't my fault this time!"

* * *

"Please, please, Ally?"

A brunette rolled her eyes at her Latin friend's whining. "I said no, Trish. I'm not the partying type of girl. I'm more of a book reading kind of girl," she told her friend seriously.

The Latin rolled her eyes and gave her friend a look. "This is exactly why I _suggested_ going to the party. You're so boring sometimes," she groaned, falling face first onto the bed.

Her friend moved her leg slightly, her eyes quickly scanning the book. "Ally," Trish groaned into the mattress. "It's the last day before school starts tomorrow and I want to have fun."

Ally chuckled at a passage in the book. "Then go yourself. I'm not stopping you," she replied, eyes still on the book.

Trish's head snapped up and she glared at her best friend. "Ally, I don't want to go if you're not. It won't be as _fun_ ," she whined.

Ally's eyebrows rose as she flipped the last page of the book. She licked her lips in anticipation. "It's getting good!" she squealed. She held the book to her chest and looked to the ceiling. "Ooh, I hope Dolly and Martin get together. They belong together."

Trish gave her a blank look and Ally's head snapped right back into the book, reading the last several paragraphs. "Ally, who cares about the book? It's all about this party tonight. Let's go to the–"

" _No!_ I need the sequel to the book!" Ally screeched, sobbing uncontrollably. "But I spent my money all on the _Hunger Games_ set."

Trish's eyes lit up like a kid's on Christmas day. "Ally, I have a preposition for you," she said. Ally eyed her friend warily and mouthed 'what' to her. "I will buy you the book–" Her eyes lit up considerably. "–if you come with me to the party tonight."

Ally's face fell and she shook her head. "Trish, I said no. No means no and you know that," she said before giggling. "I said no three times so far. Wow, I'm a vocabulary whiz."

Trish rolled her eyes. "Okay, listen, no one cares about you being a vocabulary whiz." Ally frowned at her friend's lack of enthusiasm. "But … you'll get the book _if_ you go to the party with me," Trish sang, sitting up slightly.

Ally sighed. "Trish, I don't know about that. I can't just go–"

"I'll buy the book and any other books you want."

Ally smiled widely, her eyes glazing over. "Okay, I'll go to the party."

* * *

Loud music pounded in his ears as he looked over the crowd. He felt so _alive_. He knew this was where he belonged, on stage, rocking his heart out. He grinned widely and jumped up and down, rocking the guitar solo as if it were his life. They strummed the last beat and Austin smiled at the cheering crowd. "What's up Marina High, and all you other high schoolers?" he yelled into the mic.

Everyone cheered, throwing their hands up. Some yelled out responses that Austin couldn't understand for the life of him. "Awesome. So, here's the deal, we wrote a new song just recently, and it's called _Let's Not Be Alone Tonight_! You all ready to hear this?" he asked. The crowd cheered loudly and Austin's smile broadened. "I can't hear you!"

The screams got louder. "Alright! 1, 2, 3!

 _Outside of the party where it's gettin too loud_

 _It feels like we're the only ones alone in the crowd_

 _Chat college and politics in time that we spend_

 _You look back and you say you think you lost all your friends_

 _And I'm hoping that it's all my fault_

 _Yea, I'm hoping that it's all my fault."_

* * *

Trish navigated Ally through the loud cheering crowd. She narrowed her eyes and glared at everyone who accidentally brushed up against her. "Trish, you said party, not a _concert_ full of … drunk and horny adolescents!" Ally yelled over the music.

Trish chuckled and shook her head. "It is a party! You know Austin Moon?" she asked.

Ally rolled her eyes and groaned. "You mean … the egostical, blond _jock_ that every girl swoons over?" she screamed.

Trish nodded, ignoring Ally's negative vibe. "Yes! If you actually talked to people other than me, you would know that he is in a band and hosts parties like this every year!" she yelled. "He loves music like you!"

Ally snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "I _highly_ doubt that he does! I write my own music, I bet he doesn't!" she yelled back.

Trish rolled her eyes and ignored her friend's negativity to jump and dance to the music. "Let loose and enjoy this, Ally! It's awesome!"

Ally groaned as her friend danced and sang along to the music. She tried to glance at the stage but found that she was too short for such. _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

"Is everyone enjoying themselves tonight?" The cheers were like music to Austin's ears. "Well, I am, too!" He smiled and swung his guitar around. "I need a pretty little lady for tonight. Any volunteers?" he breathed huskily into the mic.

The screams escalated and Austin smirked. He scanned the room for a potential girl to sing to. _Too ditzy … too … dark,_ he thought miserably. He scanned the room once more, ready to just pull a random girl onto the stage, when his eyes spotted a brunette. She looked annoyed, and disgusted with basically everyone. "You," he said, pointing at her. The cheering stopped as everyone turned to look at her. She raised a brow and mouthed 'me' to him. Austin chuckled. "Yea, you. Come up."

The crowd parted, waiting for her to come along and stand on stage with him.

* * *

Ally watched in disbelief as everyone parted for her to go through. _They cannot be serious … can they?_ She thought. "Yes, Ally, they are! Go up!" Trish urged her along.

Ally gave her a dry look and was about to give her a sarcastic response when her friend began pushing her towards the stage. "Trish! Stop, I don't want to – _ah!_ Did you just–"

A hand covered hers, helping her reluctant self onto the stage. She found herself staring into Austin Moon's brownish-green eyes and glowered deeply at him. "So, what's your name?" he asked.

Ally rolled her eyes and ripped her arm out of his hold. "Bethany."

Austin froze and rose a brow. "Are … you sure?" he asked.

Ally snickered. "No, I'm just saying that for no reason." He stared wide eye at her sarcasm. "So, are you going to sing or not?" she asked him. "I want to leave."

Austin's mouth almost dropped open, which gave Ally a slight satisfaction, but he composed himself. "Uh … yeah … this is called Timeless," he said breathlessly as he looked at the glowering girl.

* * *

He could've _sworn_ that he saw a look of satisfaction on her face when his mouth almost dropped open. Austin was so used to girls falling over him and swooning … but she was different and sure as hell wasn't _refreshing_.

" _Every day day day_

 _I fall for you a little more_

 _And every night night night_

 _I dream of you so beautiful_

 _(Ye-ey)_

 _Every time we laugh_

 _I see the sparks fly_

 _And every time you blush_

 _I feel those butterflies_

 _And baby how we feel_

 _Will always be in style_

 _Forever and ever…"_

* * *

Ally stumbled out of the large house in relief. Man, it was stuffy in there and Ally _hated_ it. She walked away from the party quickly. _Damn Trish, I can't bus all the way–_ "Bethany, wait!" She walked faster, trying to get away from him. "Bethany!"

A large hand, _his hand_ , clamped around her arm. She groaned and turned to look at Austin. "Listen, do you like me?" he asked.

Ally snickered and he frowned. "No, I don't."

"But you don't know me!" he complained.

Ally rolled her eyes. "I know _of_ you. And I know you're upset that I'm not falling over you like every other girl." His eyes widened, like a deer in headlights. Ally knew she had been right. "Well, Austin, I can tell you that, unfortunately, I don't like you and I will never be like those other girls."

His face fell and Ally sighed. "Listen, Austin, I can tell you're probably a genuine, down to earth guy, but unfortunately, I also know you're conceited and arrogant. I don't want to be associated with you. Good bye," she said.

She turned to walk away, but Austin's gripped her arm harder. "Wait, do you need a ride home? I can give you one?"

Ally pondered over her decision on that. _Should I walk, bus or hitch a ride with someone I know I probably won't be fond of?_ She sighed and shook her head. _You're going to regret this Ally._ "I'll … like that ride, please?" she asked politely.

For the first time tonight, a genuinely happy smile took over Austin's features. "Okay, my car is just over here. Let me get the keys. It won't be more than just a minute." Ally nodded and he smiled wider. "Okay … I'll be quick."

* * *

A-W-K-W-A-R-D. That was the only word to describe this car ride. Austin had _tried_ multiply times to get Bethany's attention, or even _a conversation_ out of her. But, every time he tried, she'd shut him down or ignore him. Instead, she let the awkward wash over the car. "So … what school do you go–?"

"Turn left and it's the last house on the left."

Austin's hand tightened on the steering wheel as he felt anger over him. "Okay," he said through gritted teeth.

He saw Ally glance at him, her eyebrow raising. "Clenching and grinding your teeth together is a one way ticket to cavities," she told him seriously.

Austin snorted and glared at the street ahead. "Oh, so now you want to talk?" he sneered.

Ally sniggered. "Sorry, I was never interested in twenty one questions, Moon." He glared at her. "Stop, we're here."

He stopped the car abruptly, flinging Ally forward a bit. She braced herself and turned to glare at the smugly smiling boy. "You are _so_ aggravating." She unbuckled her seatbelt and clambered out of the car. Before she closed the door, she gave him a mocking smile. "Good night, Loser. I hope you lose your way home."

She slammed his door shut, storming into her home. "I'm home!" she yelled, closing the door behind her.

Her parents came out of the family room and smiled at her. "How was the party, Honey? Did you enjoy your first party ever?" her father asked.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Let's just say I have a new appreciation for Family Game Night."

* * *

 **Okie, okie, this will be a slow romance. It's going to start off as semi friends, to good friends and then romance. I hope you guys will like it. The characters will be more like their counterparts on the show, so you know the deal, Austin and Dez aren't interested in school, Ally is all about school and Trish, well, Trish will be Trish.**

 **Lots of love, dudes.**

 **HollowedLover1379**


End file.
